I Will Always Love You
by mirajane1984
Summary: Sequel to "Please Don't Hate Me" Kuroba Kaito alias Kaito KID got arrested by Nakamori Ginzo, now he is in prison and hopes that his best friend Nakamori Aoko can forgive him for lying to her and for not telling her that he's KID, but than the two of them have to part ways and Aoko gets in danger.
1. Prologue: I never wanted to see you suff

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Magic Kaito!

I was asked why "Please Don't Hate Me" was a one-shot and why it wasn't continued, so I thought of ways how it could go on and I had great ideas. I just warn you, I am not sure if this story will have a happy ending. I would like it, but I am much better at writing sad stories, so maybe it will be sad, maybe happy. I don't know it yet. Nevertheless I would like it, if you read this and told me what you think :D

Now enjoy the prologue (;

* * *

Prologue: I never wanted to see you suffer

Kaito's POV

I sit in my cell and look at the wall. Two weeks ago I got arrested, because the police found out that I'm Kaito KID. Damn! Now I won't be able to find Pandora before THEM! I wanted to finish what dad had started and I wanted them to regret that they had killed him, but now I won't be able to stop them, anymore. They will kill me, too, once my identity is revealed to publicity.

However; that's not even the worst I'll have to deal with. I would gladly die a thousand times if it meant that Aoko wouldn't hate me anymore. It's my own fault, but even if that's the case, it hurts. It really hurts if the one person you truly love hates you.

I totally understand how she feels. I lied to her all this time, of course she began to hate me after my "job" was revealed. Of course she feels betrayed and of course she is deeply wounded.

I wonder… did she find my letter? If she found it, what were thoughts while reading? Did she even read it? Maybe she can give me a chance to explain everything after reading it? Or did she think it was a joke… I mean... a letter… from me… that's something that happens once in a lifetime or less.

I really hope that she took it seriously and that she will give me a chance. I'm sure that I don't live long after Snake and the others find out that I'm KID. I hope that I can explain everything before I die. I hope that she will understand me and I hope that maybe… just maybe she can forgive me.

"Where's that mischievous grin of yours now?" someone says.

I look at the door to my cell, behind the bars stands a policeman, but not just anyone, it's inspector Nakamori.

"You're in a really bad shape, Kaito-kun and you look horrible."

Is that concern I can hear in his voice? Why would he be worried about me? If I think about it, he acted really strangely since he interrogated me.

"I'm locked in here since two weeks and I barely ate anything, why should I look otherwise?"

Was that really me speaking? It didn't sound like me at all. This voice…my voice…was raspy and weak.

"Why didn't you eat more, Kaito-kun?"

I don't understand it. Why is he worried about me? He always wanted to arrest Kaito KID and he always wanted to know who he really was, but now he's not proud at all. Does he regret it, because he knows me? Does he regret it, because I am Aoko's best friend?

I look at him with inquiring eyes.

"Why are you worried about me?!" I get angry. I don't need anyone's pity! Hmm… okay maybe I wouldn't say anything if he got me out of here, but that won't happen, so I don't need his pity!

"Since I arrested you Aoko has changed. She doesn't talk much and spends most of her time at your house. Her grades are getting worse and she always seems absent. It hurt her really much to find out that her best friend is a criminal, but it hurt her even more to know that prison will await you and that she won't be able to see you."

I look at the ground. I knew she would suffer once she found it out, but I didn't know how much she would be suffering because of me. I really am the biggest fool on earth to make the girl I love suffer so much.

"Aoko, I'm sorry." I whisper so quietly that no one can hear it.

Suddenly Inspector Nakamori stands before me in the cell. He grabs my shoulders so hard that it hurts and shakes me.

"It's your fault! Everything is your fault!" His voice is shaking.

"She was so desperate."

I look at him as tears begin to form in his eyes. What is he trying to say? Did something happen to Aoko?

"'It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't hold him in your arms. In such a situation even angels shed tears, even angels lose their ability to fly and even angels seek for something that cures the pain. I can't bear with it any longer. My heart feels like it will break into pieces. It hurts so much. I love him and at the same time I hate him. I feel betrayed and I … I don't want to live any longer.' These were Aoko's last words. She ran out of the house, crying. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't help her."

I look at the inspector in shock. He never showed so much emotions before. He seems to be broken. What did he mean when he said it were Aoko's last words?

"She disappeared for two days. I did everything to find her, but it didn't help. Then, after the second day, I received a phone call from a fellow policeman. He told me about a case he just got. It was about a teenage girl who committed suicide."

His voice broke as tears streamed down his face. By now my face was also covered with this salty liquid.

"No…" I whisper. It couldn't be, not my Aoko, please not!

"She…Aoko…she ran to your house and locked herself inside your secret room, that's why I couldn't find her. She her aorta several times, but she didn't die at once. Before she died she left a message written with her own blood:

'What do you do, if you love Kaito, but hate KID? I don't know… I'm sorry….'"

I look at him in shock. He's right. Inspector Nakamori is right. It IS my fault. She died because of me. If I knew something like this would happen, ten I… I…

I look at my hands. They are covered with blood… Aoko's blood…

No…!

* * *

"AOKO!"

I open my eyes apruptly. I am covered with sweat and I pant heavily.

"A dream?" I whisper.

I look around, no one's here. It really was a dream! Thank God!

It was so real, Aoko, I don't want to lose her, no matter what!

"Kaito?" Someone askes shyly.

"Everything all right? You seem a bit scared…"

Who's there?

"Just a dream, I'm okay." I looked at the bars. Who's there?

Finally I can make out figure, but it is someone I never expected to see here. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Ao…ko…?"

"Hey Kaito, I… I missed you… but don't the wrong impression, I am still angry! I just wanted to see you… I wanted to see if you were all right… more or less…"

"Aoko…" Tears begin to form in my eyes as I am remembered of my dream.

"Thank God! It really… really was a dream! You're alive!" I ran to the bars and look at her. I try to reach out for her. I want to lay my hand on her cheek, but she backs away.

"Huh? You sure you're okay? Maybe you hit your head? You act so strangely!"

I don't answer, I just look into her eyes.

"Aoko…"

* * *

Odd ending, I know, sorry for that ^^''

I hope you still liked it (:

Oh and before I forget it, big thanks to Gazillionaire for your review. As I already told you, it really animated to me to write this sequel :D

Of course I also really liked the other reviews for "Please Don't Hate Me", thanks for them (:

Until next time (:


	2. Chapter 1: I never intended to lie to yo

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Magic Kaito!

* * *

Chapter One: I never intended to lie to you

Aoko's POV

„Aoko…" Kaito says softly as he looks into my eyes. He cried. Just now I saw tears in his eyes. What did he say again? It was just a dream and I'm alive? Why should I be dead? Did he dream something like this?

"Kaito… no… you're not Kaito. You're not the playful, childish and magic possessed idiot who I thought was my best friend."

"Aoko, let me ex-" I interrupt him. Now I am the one who's looking into his eyes.

"You're not the Kaito I knew. You're a weakling! Why are you crying? Why aren't you joking and annoying me? Who are you?!"

I am desperate. I should be mad at him. I should shout at him and ask him why he became a criminal, but I can't. I wanted to ask about his letter, as well, but I can't. There are so many questions in my head…in my heart. I want to know everything. I want to know the truth, but I… I can't ask him. There's a wall between us and I don't mean the bars that close his cell. I mean an invisible wall. I can't ask him any important questions, because -deep in my heart- I feel so much pain and sorrow that I … that I can't trust him anymore. I'm not sure if he would tell me the truth, but I don't want to hear lies again.

"I'm sorry, Aoko." Kaito's voice brings me back from my trail of thoughts. I look at him once again.

"I know that I'm a different person right now, but I hurt you so much that it feels wrong to treat you like nothing had happened. You don't have to hide it. I know that you don't trust my words anymore and I understand it."

He bites his lips and I could swear that I saw a tear running down his cheeks, before he turns around so that I'm facing his back.

"Please leave now."

I look at him, shocked. Leave? Why? Is he still keeping secrets from me?

"Why?" I ask, but he keeps quiet.

I look at his back for a while longer, then I turn around as well.

"I…I read your letter…" are my last words before I leave, likewise biting my lips and silently crying. Why am I crying you ask? It's because of Kaito's words. He didn't mean 'come back later, let's talk about everything', what he menat was 'leave forever', but… why?

* * *

Author's POV/3rd Person

It is a curious sensation: the sort of pain that goes mercifully beyond our power of feeling. When your heart is broken, your boats are burned: nothing matters anymore. It is the end of happiness and the beginning of peace, **(1) **but was it really peace? Both teens were utterly broken, they had lost the one person they never wanted to lose, the one person that meant their life.

* * *

Kaito sits in his cell, silently crying, without showing his tears to anyone. Everything he wanted was to protect Aoko from Snake and the others. That was the main reason why he didn't tell her anything, even now. He knew that Snake would murder anyone close to him, only to see him suffer.

The young magician stares at the wall. He's still biting his lips, they're already bloody.

He is so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that he is being watched. On the other side of the bars there stands a boy of about seven years. He is wearing a blue pair of jeans, a light brown shirt and a dark brown jacket with a few dark red stripes on it. He is also wearing classes that reflect the light, so his eyes can't be seen.

He looks at the young thief as he speaks with a voice that doesn't fit his appearance.

"The most famous and infamous thief in Japan who's known for his cleverness and for his incredible 'powers' in tricking the police sits in a prison cell. That brings one question to my mind: What happened?"

As Kaito turns around the boy raises his head, so that his eyes can be seen.

"Tantei-kun…" is all Kaito manages to say as he looks in the deep, blue eyes of Edogawa Conan.

* * *

Meanwhile Aoko walks through the streets of Tokyo. She is thinking about her encounter with Kaito. She's so deep in thoughts that she doesn't look where she walks anymore. It comes as it has to come: she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The young girl says as she's bowing.

"Don't worry, darling, nothing happened. Oh, and it wasn't just your fault, I wasn't looking as well."

Aoko looks up and sees a tall woman with blonde hair.

"I'm Jodie, by the way, Jodie Starling."

The woman, now known as Jodie, smiles at Aoko

"Nakamori Aoko." mumbles she. She's not in the mood to have a happy talk with someone.

* * *

Aoko's POV

I look at the woman, Jodie-san, my eyes are still teary.

"You look really sad… did anything happen to you?"

She doesn't know me, so why can't she just let me be?

"You don't know anything!"

I feel sorry, she didn't do anything wrong, but I'm shouting at her because of what happened with Kaito. I just can't hold it any longer.

"I look sad?! What would you look like if you just lost the person who meant the world to you?! Despite all that happened between us, I don't hate him. To be honest I still love him! That idiot! Since he got arrested he changed so much… Why did he want me to leave?" I am more talking to myself, but I'm aware that Jodie-san is still around. I start sobbing as I sink to my knees. A single tear runs down my cheek.

"Why does it feel like I will lose him… forever?" I quietly ask.

"Jodie-sensei! We're…back…" shouts a girl, but her voice gets lower with every word.

I don't want to raise my head and look up, so I don't know who it is.

"Hey, you okay?" asks a soft voice, probably the person that just came. It sounds like a girl and she seems to be concerned.

"No, I am not okay, as you can see!" I don't want to be mean, they're just concerned about me, but I just can't hold it back.

I look up eventually. There are two girls. One of them has short dark blond hair and is wearing expensive-looking clothes. The other one has dark brown hair and looks a bit like… me? She seems to be the one who just asked me.

"I'm sorry." say I.

"I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that… it's complicated…"

"Tell us, you will feel better afterwards." the dark brown-haired girl says, but why…?

They don't even know me.

"By the way, I am Mouri Ran and this is my friend Suzuki Sonoko."

"Mouri? Like in Mouri Kogoro, the detective?"

Ran nods lightly and smiles at me.

"He's my dad."

I look at her.

"How ironic. The daughter of the detective my dad hates offers me help." I can't help but to smile as well.

"Your dad hates mine? Why? Who is your dad?"

"He says that your dad is always getting in the way when they work together… Okay, 'hate' is maybe the working word, but he doesn't like him very much…

Oh, I didn't introduce myself…" I say as I slowly get up.

"I'm Nakamori Aoko and my dad's Nakamori Ginzo."

The younger two look at me with surprise in their eyes. Sonoko also seems lightly shocked.

"Your dad's the inspector who arrested Kaito KID?" she asks.

I nod, but don't look at them.

"He's the one who arrested him, yes… but it was my fault…"

The tears had stopped, but now they start to form again.

"I wanted to proof his innocence. I wanted to show that he's not KID, but I just did the opposite. It's my fault that he feels responsible for lying to me and it's my fault that he's in prison. I wish I could turn back time. If I could do that I wouldn't lose him…but it's impossible… I will lose him forever… I just know it… I will lose him… he will… he will be in prison for the rest of his life!"

Now I am crying again.

"It's your fault that my beloved KID-sama got arrested?!"

"Sonoko!"

I can't see what's going on, because my sight is blurred, but I have a feeling that Ran just glared at Sonoko.

I turn around and run away. I want to be alone. I don't want anyone around me. At this time I didn't know that running away was the worst I could have done.

* * *

Author's POV

Three men sitting in a Porsche watched the whole scene.

"She ran away, that's our chance!" the man on the rear bench seat said.

"You fool! We're just here to watch! That attitude is the reason why you couldn't win against that thief! You are way too incompetent to do such an important job." answered a man with long blond hair. He's smoking as he begins to dial a number on his phone.

"But…"

"No more buts! You didn't even manage to get rid of one silly thief. You're lucky that you are still of use to us, otherwise you would already have a bullet through your head."

He put his phone to his ear. After a few seconds he began to speak.

"She just left. It's your turn now, Vermouth."

"Why's this girl so important, Aniki?" asked the third man in the car as the one with long hair put his phone back into his pocket.

"That's easy, Wodka. Maybe even Snake'll understand it." The blond man looked in the mirror to see the man in the back.

"This girl… she is very important to our 'friend'"

"Friend? Who are you talking about, Aniki?"

The blonde one sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about Kaito KID. She means a lot to him. KID loves this girl. If we have her it is easy to get KID and erase him. He'll come on his own and he'll do as we say, in other words he will find Pandora in your place, Snake. He wouldn't risk to lose her. Of course he's not aware that it will be the end for both of them by the time we have the gem." **  
**

The blonde man grinned as he looked at two photos he held in his hand.

One was a photo of a girl and a boy. They were walking together and seemed to be chatting, on the other photo one could see a male wearing a white suite as well as a white cape top hat. He also wore a monocle and a red neck tie. It was a photo of Kaito KID.

"But Aniki… he's in prison right now, isn't he?"

"Yes, I know."

"If he's in prison then you're plan is useless, Gin!" Snake said.

"Watch your mouth, Snake. I've got orders not to kill you, but no one said that I couldn't make you suffer." Gin said calmly.

"Back to our topic. I know that he's in prison right now, but nevertheless my plan will work out. Just lean back and watch.

This will be the end of Kaito KID." He said while grinning.

* * *

**(1) **quote by George Bernard Shaw

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it (: Please review and tell me what you think^^

As you read I included Conan and Ran in this story. It will still mainly be about Kaito and Aoko (of course^^), but I need Conan for my plan, maybe even Ran (don't know yet) (:

Until next time (:


	3. Chapter 2: I never wanted to lose you

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Magic Kaito!

* * *

Thanks for your reviews :D I was really happy when I read that you like my story :D

* * *

Chapter Two: I never wanted to lose you

Aoko's POV

I feel numb. What did just happen?

_Flashback –_

_I just ran away. I didn't know where to go, so I just ran… and ran… and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I pant heavily as I stop. I look around and I'm shocked to see where I am._

"_This is…"_

_I bite my lips as, once again, tears begin to cloud my eyes._

"…_the clock tower where I first met Kaito." I mumble. Why did I come here? I just wanted to be alone and don't think about Kaito for a moment, so why did I come here? Maybe because… Damn! This idiot is just too damn important to me!_

"_You kind of look like Angel…"_

_I turn around as I hear a woman's voice._

"_Who are you?"_

_I wipe away my tears._

"_And who is Angel?"_

_She shakes her head._

"_That doesn't matter now. Nakamori Aoko, I need you to come with me."_

"_Huh? Why? How do you know my name?" I back away a bit. I feel uneasy. I don't really understand, but I feel like I shouldn't be around her. Who is this woman? _

_I look at her. She is really beautiful with her long blonde hair and green eyes._

"_Sorry, but I don't have the time to just play around." She looks into my eyes as she is coming closer. I want to back away, I want to run, but I can't. I'm scared. What does she want from me?_

_She takes a handkerchief out of her pocket and slowly presses it against my mouth and nose. I still can't move an inch. I'm paralyzed…I'm scared…_

_My vision begins to get blurry. Why? Is it the handkerchief? There's this weird smell coming from it. I begin to feel tired and numb._

"_That should do it." the woman says as she takes the handkerchief away. I fall over, but she catches me. What is going on? I feel like something bad will happen._

"_K-Kaito… help…me…" I manage to say with a weak voice, before I close my eyes and everything goes black._

_Flashback End –_

Wait a second! Does that mean I was kidnapped?! I try to stand up, but I can't. That's when I first realize that I'm tied to a chair. What is going on? I look around, but all I see is an empty room. Where is this? Where am I? Tears roll down my cheeks. Why was I kidnapped? I don't understand it at all. What do they want from me?

_That's not what really bothers you…_ a voice in my head says.

Yeath, that's right. I'm scared, I don't know why I am here or what to do, but… to be honest the thing I am most afraid of is neither being here nor not knowing what's going on.

The thought that scares me the most is the thought of not being able to see him again. What if the people that brought me here are real criminals? What if… Whaft if they kill me? If that happens I won't be able to see Kaito ever again. I won't be able to ask him why he became a thief. I won't be able to shout at him and tell him that it was wrong. I won't be able to… I won't be able to see his magic again. I won't be able to tell him what I thought when I read his letter. I won't...

"I won't be able to tell him that I love him despite all the lies!"

I look up as I hear someone clapping.

"Nice show."

In front of me stands the woman that brought me here.

"What do you want from me?"

"From you? Nothing, but I will send this video here to your friend." She says as she shows me a video camera.

"Vi...deo...?"

"What do you think will Kaito-kun do if he sees you tied to a chair, crying and confessing your love?"

My eyes widen in shock. She was not after me…. What she really wants is KID… Kaito…

"He will come here, don't you think? He will try to rescue you."

"He won't come, he's in prison!" I say.

"I'm sure he's out already."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's continue with my prediction: He will try to rescue you as I said, but once he comes here he will be our marionette. He will do us a 'favor' and once he's done with that his pure white clothes will become deep red."

"NO!" I shout. She intends to… no it can't be!

"See you later, I have a video to send." With that she left the room and I was alone again.

I look at the floor. Kaito… Kaito…please don't come here, because if you come here you will… Kaito you will die…so…

"PLEASE DON'T COME HERE, KAITO!"

* * *

Kaito's POV

What was that? Just now I felt like someone called my name.

"What's wrong, KID?" asks a tall, black-haired man… what was his name again? Akai Shuichi, I think.

"Nothing… but can't you call me by any other name?"

"If you would tell us your real name we could call you by that." Tantei-kun adds

"Fine. I'll tell you my name, if you tell me why you freed me, Tantei-kun."

He looked at Akai-san who nodded lightly.

"We have to tell him sooner or later, so I don't see a problem here. If James says something I'll take responsibility."

I look at the both of them as I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Once I know what to call you, I will tell you, KID."

I sigh lightly.

"My name's Kuroba Kaito."

"Kuroba? Like in Kuroba Toichi?"

I nod, but I don't look at him. I don't want to talk about dad. They don't need to know why I became KID.

"He was my mother's disguise teacher, but you probably know that."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes when they met, I went along." I smile lightly and Tantei-kun smiles in return.

Then he told me everything I wanted to know. He told me that Akai Shuichi was an FBI Agent, believe me I did not expect that. He told me why they freed me and what they wanted me to do.

I look at the both of them.

"So, to summarize: You want me to play bait so you can capture those bad guys of yours who are in the same organization as Snake, but you can't guarantee that they won't kill me off. Did I forget anything?"

Shinichi sighed.

"Don't make it sound like we are trying to get you killed. You will be wearing a bullet proof vest and sharp shooters will be prepared to help you out. Am I wrong, Akai-san?"

"You are right, boy.

KID… I mean Kaito… you may be a thief, but we won't let them kill you only to get them arrested. If it gets too dangerous your life comes first.

Of course we won't force you to do anything, but if you agree you don't have to go back to prison."

I begin to grin.

"You know… I would have agreed from the start. I just wanted to know what you would say if I made it sound like something I wouldn't do."

"Just like KID… you are so like you, you know that?" Shinichi asks.

I stand up from the chair I was sitting on, so that I can bow.

"Thank you very much, Tantei-kun."

If I can stay out of prison with this, then I will help them of course. You want to know why? If I help them, then my identity won't be revealed and Aoko will be save. Also, if everything goes according to the plan, Snake will be in prison instead of me.

"So what's your-" I get interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Sorry, that's mine." Shinichi says.

He looks at his phone and seems to read the message he just got. I decide to go on with my question.

"As I wanted to ask: What's your plan? What exactly should I do?"

Akai-san was about to answer my question, but Shinichi stopped him.

"Wait… I think we have got a problem."

"What is it?" I look at Shinichi as Akai-san asks him.

He looks at the floor. His glasses are reflecting the light, so that his eyes can't be seen. I don't like this, because, as I know him, this can have two meanings. One; he just solved a difficult case and knows how to expose the culprit. Two; something very bad just happened. Considering that there's no case to be solved here, it has to be number two.

"Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know someone by the name of Nakamori Aoko?"

"Aoko? She's a good friend of mine… why?"

Why does he want to know about Aoko all of sudden?

He doesn't say anything, he just shows me his phone, but that is enough. One look at the video he is showing me right now is enough for my world to crumble. All I ever wanted was to avenge dad and protect Aoko, seems that I failed at both points.

"Sorry…" I now look at the males in front of me.

"I can't help you with your plan. I have to save Aoko."

"We can help you, Kaito." Shinichi says.

I shake my head.

"Yes, I know that you could help me, but I don't want you to get hurt as well, Tantei-kun. Aoko's in danger because of me and I'm going to rescue her, alone. As soon as she is free, please take care of her…"

"If you ask me to take care of her… do you assume that you won't make it out alive?"

"No, I don't assume it Tantei-kun, I know it."

* * *

Fastest update ever, haha :D

How did you like it? (:

The part with Kaito and co is kind of… weird (not the right word, but the word I'm searching for won't come to my mind ._. ) in my opinion, but I needed it for the plot, gomenasai , next chapter will be better, I promise (:

Please tell me what you think (:

Oh and sorry if some characters are ooc ^^'


End file.
